Chakra Rotation
by Celianna
Summary: When did he, Kazekage of the Sand, get dragged by a couple of morans here at the beach? Whilst Gaara is plotting ways of killing them off there is a shy girl that keeps getting underneath his skin. Oneshot, fluff.


**Chakra Rotation**

**A/N:** Some fluff about Gaara and Hinata that I just had to write down before I go to sleep and forget about it all.

Screams of laughter filled his ears as he looked at the people acting like idiots in the open sea. The redhead sulked at them and crossed his arms over his bare and very pale chest. His aqua green eyes followed the Ninjas that were playing around in the water, splashing water in the face of their friends. He sulked again.

If it hadn't been for his annoying sister, than he, Gaara of the Sand, Kazekage no less, wouldn't have been here at the sea, trying to glare a hole through everyone's thick and mindless skull. Particularly his sister's, but then again, he wasn't picky anymore and just glared at the whole lot of them. Why had he ever agreed to a trip to the beach? Not only was it miles and miles away from his own town, which he had to protect, they had the guts to actually get him into a swimming trunks. A very, very orange one that belonged to Uzumaki Naruto.

He just spent his time thinking up many ways of killing them slowly, and painfully. At least that amused him for a little bit of the time, but even that bored him after a few minutes. He couldn't seem to think of a worse way to kill off Naruto than eating ramen in front of him. Gaara sulked again and leaned against the back of the chair, hiding himself in the shadows while the others were having fun.

"Oi, Hinata come join us!" Called out Sakura before she was pushed underwater by Naruto, who grinned triumphantly.

"Ehm – its okay, if I stay out in the sun any longer, t-then I'll get burned very badly," said a quiet and shy voice.

Gaara whirled his head around and managed to hide his surprise well. There, just a few chairs further than his, was a girl cuddled in the chair, looking shy and her skin seemed indeed a tad bit too red. How had he not noticed her sitting there before? Gaara snorted slightly to himself – who cares anyway, he needed to get out of here without anyone noticing.

"Gaara!" His head perked up at the mention of his name. "Come out of those shadows and get a tan!" yelled a very bright and cheery Naruto, who was still holding Sakura underwater.

The redhead glared, he glared so forcefully that he knew he was the one that caused Naruto to fall back in the water instead of being pushed by that Uchiha guy. Gaara turned his head away, the cheekiness of it all getting to him. He needed something – something to vent his frustrations on. God, where was coffee when you needed it?

Out in the corner of his eye, he could see the petite girl awkwardly change her position into a more comfortable one. Her raven black hair was short and almost covered the girl's face. Gaara sighed in himself and watched the mob of idiotic beings play with a beach ball.

Just a second ago, there was just only one annoying Uzumaki Naruto playing a game. The next thing, there were ten Naruto's cheating at the game. Kage bunshin no jutsu? Nooo, he was going to _die_ at the sight of ten Naruto's running all over his range of vision. Must avoid temptation of killing them – must avoid it – think of coffee.

Then, the beach ball came hurtling towards Gaara, and it would have hit him if it hadn't been for his shield of sand quickly reflecting the harmless ball.

One of his stupid clones, or was it the real one, came walking towards him and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, Gaara-san, wasn't paying attention, hehe," Naruto said as he took hold of the ball and scratched the back of his head with his other free hand.

Gaara closed his eyes and counted, very slowly, to ten. He heard footsteps fading away and when he opened his black slits, the annoying ninja was back in the water again. The redhead was sure he wasn't going to live through this day at all. Well, if he was, then he would be sure to make nobody live through the day. Gaara wanted to kill something right there, right then.

Think of the people in your village.

You're Kazekage now; you can't go off and kill random people again. There would be consequences.

_Well, I'm sure nobody would mind it if I would kill Uzumaki. I'm pretty sure I would be doing everyone a favour of ridding the hyperactive furball. _

Somebody kill him now – he was beginning to think up pet names for the leaf nin. Maybe the lack of playing with dead things made him think crazy things.

"Ano .." The quiet voice interrupted his thoughts and Gaara nearly jumped out of his skin when he noticed the raven haired girl had sneaked out of her chair and placed herself in the chair right next to his. But of course, Gaara doesn't jump out of his skin, so he showed his annoyance through a scowl and a blink of his eyes. He rarely blinks, so basically the girl should feel special.

The first thing he noticed about her was her eyes. Hadn't he seen them before? At the Chuunin exam maybe? Could be, but it was all just a blur to him. Though he might have killed a person that time. Yeah, good times. Those were the times when he could still kill people without having a conscious nagging you all day about it.

"Ano .." Damn, this girl had a knack of making him startle out of his thoughts. Her head seemed to twitch sometimes towards the annoying furball. Gaara rolled his eyes mentally at him. After this was over, he was going to kill someone – he didn't care who, even the Hokage would do.

"W-why aren't you swimming?" Asked the shy girl, avoiding looking into his dark eyes.

Gaara scoffed.

Wait, he actually _scoffed_?

"Water is annoying," he said in a his formal, dark tone and kept a straight face, although his mind was telling him to grab her pretty little neck and strangle the life out of her. Yes, yes, this would be his first victim; the girl with the creepy white eyes – although his eyes were much scarier – he was going to feed her to the piranhas.

The girl gave a quick glance at his face, but continued following the leaf nin. "C-can you swim?" she asked after a while.

Gaara would have raised his eyebrows, that is, if he had any. This girl was not only disturbing him out of his pleasantly thoughts, she was also asking him questions about his personal life. Maybe feeding her to the sharks was a better way of finishing her off. White sharks. With big teeth. With a big lust for poor and harmless little girls.

"Ano?" He really had to stop being surprised every time he could hear her shy voice breaking through his thoughts.

What was her question again by the way? Something about sharks? Oh wait, that was him.

"You can't swim," stated the girl rather flatly, no shyness showing in her voice anymore. That's right, something about swimming.

Gaara scoffed again. Why would he swim if he could easily ride his beloved sand? Besides, his sand hated the water, it made them feel sticky and he didn't like to play with sand that resembled a puddle of mud. No, he rather just flew across the sky then dive into the water and not be able to breathe.

Gaara glared at the girl next to him. "I don't need to swim," was his answer, again in his formal and dark voice. He returned to sit back in his chair with his head down and arms crossed again. Coffee would be good now. But then again, killing someone would be better.

Nooo, think of the people in the village!

Yes, right, the village. He was Kazekage; he can't go and kill off innocent girls that intruded his private life. But who says you can't have a slip once in a while ... ?

A small chuckle disturbed him out of his thoughts, _again_. Maybe she was just born to get under his skin and constantly bug him out of his thoughts. Can't he even have a moment's peace for his delusional self?

Screw the village; he was going to kill this girl.

"Y-your chakra rotation swirls to the left," the girl said shyly again, hiding her face in her hair.

Gaara stopped himself, though he hadn't even moved. Now she got him interested. How could she know the rotation of his chakra?

As if hearing her thoughts she answered him. "Naruto learned me h-how to figure out people's chakra rotations."

Gaara turned his head towards her, looking at the girl with his aqua eyes. His eyes told her to go on. The raven haired girl gulped and looked him in the eye with a small smile.

"You're hair grows in a left swirl, that's why your chakra rotation swirls to the left," she said without even stuttering once.

Unconsciously, his eyes looked at the red bangs hanging from down his head, almost falling into his eyes. Gaara turned his head away from the girl again, seemingly a bit more calmed down.

The girl continued to smile and leapt of the chair, going back to her previous one just as quietly as she came. She gave one last look at him before she turned her attention on the furball again.

She was one odd person.

But then again, he was one to say that when he was nearly schizophrenic. His eyes never left the sea when he opened his mouth to say something.

"Your chakra rotation is right," he said, not looking at her at all.

The girl looked at him with a glint of surprise in her eyes but nodded her head back at him, having a slight smile playing on her lips.

The Kazekage didn't even notice the rare smile on his own lips.


End file.
